


Patience is a Virtue

by MissHorrorshow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Steve Rogers and Phil Coulson fell for each other, Steve's ached for things to get physical, but Phil's the old fashioned one of the couple and wants to take it slow. Steve hasn't had sex since long before he thawed and he's really, REALLY trying to be patient. </p><p>As a reward for his suffering, Phil throws Steve a surprise birthday party he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iammine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammine/gifts).



> I wrote this for the "Lump of Coul" Holiday fic exchange. This is my first time ever writing a fic I was assigned to write. I hope the receiver enjoys it and that I fulfilled all their wishes and made their holidays especially happy. ^.^
> 
> As an added bonus, every song I mention in the surprise birthday party scene, I've added to a YouTube playlist that can be viewed [HERE](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPXhgG48zptlrLP8rZUYl_g77K9MU8sAa).
> 
> This fic takes place post-Avengers film, but does not include anything from the "Agents of SHIELD" universe.

Phil Coulson spent what seemed like forever to recover from being run through by his ally, Thor's, kinda-but-not-really-brother, Loki and his scepter. Now Phil felt 100% back to normal, somehow, and was overjoyed.  
  
Tony had demanded Phil do his recovering in one of his vacation homes, this one on a remote island that Tony also owned, of course. Phil had round-the-clock nursing care, a butler to meet his every need, and a housekeeper so Phil didn't even have to clean up after himself, which really came in handy the day a few stitches gave and Phil bled everywhere. Oh, and of course, every possible second Steve Rogers was there, too. Not on the day Phil nearly bled out (and all because Phil felt guilty having people doing everything for him, and he reached for a package of cookies in the kitchen. Lesson learned.), but most other days.  
  
Phil just assumed Steve was hanging about out of some sort of guilt. Being the unanimously elected leader of the Avengers, Steve obviously felt guilty that he wasn't there to protect Phil, but over time, Steve began to get particularly...”friendly”. They'd pass the time playing card or board games, watching movies (Phil loved many of the same classic films that Steve did, and he introduced Steve to more modern films that he enjoyed. Phil secretly had a borderline crass sense of humor, and apparently so did Steve, because when they watched “The Hangover” trilogy, Steve wept from laughter.) and talking. They talked A LOT. Mostly about when they both served in the military, but they took the piss on their comrades, too, both giggling like gossping teenagers.  
  
Things began to take a turn the day Steve arrived for his visit with a massive bouquet of mixed flowers. “To brighten up the room.” he'd said.  
“No one's ever given me flowers before.” Phil smiled, blushing uncontrollably.  
“Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?” Steve replied, taking his usual seat next to Phil's hospital-style bed, taking his hand. Phil's heart pounded in his chest. Obviously, he'd dreamt since his youth of being so close and intimate with Steve, but was it actually happening? When Phil had heard Steve's body had been recovered and that he was still alive, but unconscious, Phil, being the romantic sap he is had visions of Steve being his sleeping beauty and waking him with a tender kiss.  
  
“So, what are we doing today?” Steve asked, interlacing his fingers with Phil's. Phil tried to speak, but his voice failed him. After clearing his throat and taking a sip of water, he was finally able to answer.  
“I'm not sure. I had JARVIS download some more movies, if you feel like watching something.” Phil suggested.  
“There's this movie I read about online...'Brokeback Mountain'. Ever seen it?” Steve asked.  
“Can't say that I have. I always thought the plot sounded kinda silly. Gay cowboys? What would John Wayne say?” Phil made a face, playing as if he were appalled.  
“I heard it was really touching and beautiful, but if films about gay men make you uncomfortable...” Steve uttered, pulling his hand away. Phil took his hand back, interlacing their fingers once more, looking deep into Steve's hopeful blue eyes.  
“I can watch movies with gay men in them all day long. Can't be repulsed by something you are. Kinda. Half-way.” Phil smiled brightly.  
“Did you just come out to me as bisexual?” Steve grinned, obviously pleased.  
“I guess I just did. And you? What exactly is your preference? Since I told you mine.”  
“For the longest I assumed I was bi, like you, but I realized that I could fall for women romantically, like Peggy, ya know? But that sexually, I preferred men. So, now that we've cleared the air on that little issue, are we watching this movie, or not?”  
Phil giggled, “Well, since you seem so hellbent on watching it, lemme have JARVIS download it.”  
“Captain Rogers already had me do so, sir, before he headed out to visit you.” JARVIS informed Phil.  
“You little sneak!” Phil laughed heartily, then gasped from the pain.  
“First, you need more pain meds. Then, movie time. Any popcorn around here?” Steve asked, then rose, not waiting for an answer. Before long the nurse had given Phil a pain med injection and Steve returned with a big bowl of popcorn, setting it in Phil's lap and taking his seat.  
  
The movie began, and Phil found it pretty boring (but at least the scenery was pretty) until it got to the notorious sex scene. Both of them were utterly engrossed in it, and Steve was obviously quite...excited by it, which made Phil blush. Of course, by the end of the film, Steve was sobbing, and Phil was too, not only because the ending was so touching and tragic (they both held their tears back until Ennis said “Jack...I swear.” and their dams broke simultaneously) but because it hit a little close to home, Phil being in the condition he was in and why.  
  
Phil grabbed the box of Kleenex off his bedside table and gave some to Steve, and they both wiped away tears and blew their noses, then they looked at each other and burst out laughing at how sappy they were. Then, the laughter stopped all at once. They looked into one another's eyes, and Steve stood, kissing Phil deeply. Phil gripped the back of Steve's head, melting into the kiss. Steve moved the now empty bowl out of the way and slid his hand under Phil's blankets, palming him over his sleep pants.  
“Ste-Steve...wait...don't.” Phil said softly, moving his hand away.  
“What's wrong? I just want to make you feel good, Phil.”  
“You just kissed me. The man I've dreamt of most of my life just kissed me. I feel pretty fucking good right now.”  
“I can make you feel better...” Steve purred seductively.  
“Steve, I...I'm kind of old fashioned. I like to take things slow, form a good, solid relationship before getting physical.”  
Steve nodded, understanding completely. He was from the 1940's, after all.  
“Can I at least sit on your lap and make out with you?” Steve asked with a sweet, boyish grin Phil couldn't possibly resist.  
“Get in here, you.” Phil laughed, lowering his bed rail.  
Steve straddled Phil's hips carefully, then devoured his lips, caressing Phil's face and shoulders. Phil carded his fingers through Steve's blonde locks, pouring his affections into the amazing kisses. After a time, Steve pulled away from the kiss.  
“Does this mean we're boyfriends now?” he asked with a crooked grin.  
“Do you want to be?”  
“Oh God yes...” Steve sighed, kissing Phil passionately. Phil answered his question, by returning every kiss with equal fervor.  
  
Now, it was eight months later and steamy make out sessions continued to be the extent of their sexual intimacy...not that Steve didn't try to urge Phil for more. He literally couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone sexually, and even though he respected Phil's desire to take things slow, he was about to lose his mind. Steve was, without question, in love with Phil, and couldn't even harbor the notion of cheating on him, but masturbating nightly while actually being in a relationship felt more and more ridiculous to Steve as time wore on. Phil was fully recovered, back on the job even, and they'd been a couple for nearly a year, so why couldn't they just have sex?! But, Steve loved Phil so deeply that even if he had to wait 100 years, Phil was well worth the wait (if the wait didn't kill him, that is.).  
  
The ninth month of their relationship was also the month Steve's birthday happened to be in. He didn't expect much. Not that Phil wasn't romantic, because he very much was, but it was always in little ways. One day, when Steve went to the mini-fridge in his quarters to grab a bottle of ice cold water after working out and found a six pack of Olde Brooklyn Williamsburg root beer, tied up with a ribbon and bow. Another time Steve had gotten so busy that he'd missed lunch, and his stomach was letting him know it wasn't too damned happy about it. Steve was going to ask Phil if he wanted to grab a bite, but he was busy, too. So, Steve went back to his quarters, and there, on the table was a bud vase with a single red rose, and a meal from Steve's favorite restaurant: the Carnegie Deli. Phil, knowing Steve's super soldier serum amped appetite, had ordered him the Brisketball Gargantuan Combo, fries, onion rings, and his FAVORITE, the dill pickled tomatoes.  
  
Romantically, Phil didn't do big and flashy, but he did little gestures that always made Steve's heart swell with adoration. So, when, out of the blue, JARVIS announced that Steve's presence was requested at a particular address (and that a car was coming for him in exactly one hour), Steve was more than a little curious.  
  
Steve quickly showered, slipped into some semi-dressy, dark wash jeans, black dress shoes and a navy blue dress shirt. He worked some product into his hair, spritzed on some cologne Phil had bought him, and had just finished getting ready as the car arrived.  
  
Steve climbed into the car and it took him to a really swanky hotel. The driver opened Steve's door for him, and said nothing more than, “There's a keycard awaiting you at the front desk.”  
  
Steve retrieved the keycard and headed for the room it belonged to. He stood bouncing from one foot to the other, unsure of whether to knock or not. Finally, it dawned on him there was a keycard there because he was supposed to use it, so he did.  
  
The door swung open, and the room was insanely decadent. It was a suite, richly furnished and decorated, but it seemed to be frozen in time. Nothing in the room appeared to be from any era beyond the 1940's. The sitting room was filled with roses, and out of nowhere music began to play. Steve smiled as he recognized the tune as Harry James' “I Had The Craziest Dream”.  
  
Phil appeared out of the bedroom dressed in a spot-on accurate reproduction of a 1940's Army uniform. Steve forgot how to breathe for a moment or two. Phil was so handsome, and looked like an old Hollywood movie star. Steve didn't realize he'd been just standing there, staring until he noticed Phil blush shyly and look away.  
“Not good?” Phil asked.  
“Not good. PERFECT.” Steve praised, scooping Phil up in his arms and dancing with him. The next song began to play (Benny Goodman And His Orchestra's “Taking a Chance on Love”) and Steve kissed Phil tenderly as they whirled around the floor. The third song, Bing Crosby's “Only Forever”, began and Phil grinned mischeivously, slowly unbuttoning Steve's shirt.  
“Soldier, what exactly do you think you're doing?” Steve asked playfully.  
“Giving you your birthday present. I think nine months is long enough to wait.” Phil bit his lip, running his hands down Steve's perfectly sculpted chest.  
  
Steve pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it aside, kissing Phil hotly, lifting him up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down gently. It was about then the fourth song, Harry James' "I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You)", began to play. Steve hurriedly divested himself and Phil of their clothes. He kissed Phil hotly, peppering his skin with little pecks and teasing nibbles. He began to stroke Phil's growing hardness while whispering words of love and adoration in his ear. Steve kissed his way down Phil's torso, to his cock, swallowing him down expertly, making love to him with his mouth and throat. Phil's back arched sharply and he cried out Steve's name.  
  
The fifth song Phil had queued up was “I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)” by Nat King Cole. It was so perfect, as if it were written about them, Steve's barely contained lust turned into incredible love and desire that transcended the physical. He kissed his way up Phil's body, then kissed him tenderly, adoringly. He pressed his lips to Phil's ear and whispered huskily, “Phil...I want to make love to you.”  
Phil nodded, and reached into the bedside table, handing Steve a tube of lube. Steve coated a finger and worked it into Phil's entrance, assuring he was well adjusted before applying lube to two fingers, and working them into Phil, scissoring them, opening him up gently as Phil whimpered, his head thrashed left and right and he gasped, whining for more. Steve added a third lubed finger and worked them in and out until Phil was begging for Steve to take him. Steve smiled, covering his hand with lube and stroking himself to full readiness. He entered Phil slowly, carefully, taking his time until he bottomed out. Steve devoured Phil's lips as he withdrew and re-penetrated Phil slowly, letting Phil feel every inch. Phil dug his nails into Steve's back, gasping and mewling at the sensation of being so well-filled and thoroughly adored. They both kept repeating “I love you, I love you...” over and over, calling one another's names. Phil wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and gripped Steve's ass, drawing him in deeper. Steve kept a slow, steady pace and the building of his climax was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was a spark slowly growing into a conflagration. Steve reached between their bodies so that Phil could feel it, too. Before long they began to shout and moan in unison. Steve came first, deep inside of Phil, an orgasm that seemed to last for an eternity. Phil followed right after and together they rode out their mutual orgasms.  
  
Steve eased out of Phil, and they just held one another for a few moments. Finally, Phil found his voice.  
“Happy birthday, my sweet captain.” he cooed, stroking Steve's sweat-soaked hair.  
“BEST BIRTHDAY EVER.” Steve laughed, kissing Phil's temple.  
“Why, because you finally got laid?” Phil asked playfully.  
“No, because I got to make love to you. This was not sex. We were connected by our souls, not just our bodies.” Steve replied, looking deep into Phil's eyes.  
“God...I love you.” Phil sighed, kissing Steve passionately.  
“I love you, too. Off topic, but does this room have a spa tub, a jacuzzi, anything like that?”  
“Oh yes, most definitely.” Phil laughed, standing and walking around to Steve's side of the bed, holding out his hand. Steve took his hand, standing and embracing Phil tightly, kissing him over and over.  
“Why don't you go draw our bath, and I'll call for housekeeping to give us a change of bedding?” Phil suggested, making Steve giggle.  
“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” Steve smiled broadly, giving Phil one more kiss before departing for the bath.  
  
Phil just stood and smiled for a moment. It was hard to believe this wasn't all just a dream. Finally, he slipped on a bathrobe and picked up the phone.  
“Hurry up. I want to get you nice and squeaky clean!” Steve called from the bath. Phil giggled, finally calling up the desk, smiling contentedly that at last, his captain was his in every way.  
  
THE END


End file.
